


【川濑见】デリヘル呼んだら瀬見が来た (5)

by Kabum7kanra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabum7kanra/pseuds/Kabum7kanra
Summary: 本文为无授权翻译，侵权即删原作：p2sbl原作者id=4692617原作地址：https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=7586633
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita
Kudos: 13





	【川濑见】デリヘル呼んだら瀬見が来た (5)

“啊……不要、这样太羞耻了。这种样子……”  
“上次明明兴致很高的。”  
酒精的力量太可怕了。之前哪怕是骑乘位，也很有兴致地主动跨坐在我身上摆动着腰。  
但是现在前辈却涨红了脸，搂住我的脖子紧紧地抱着我，把脸埋在我怀里不肯动。  
我还挺喜欢骑乘位的，不过现在应该是不能用了。  
我摸了摸濑见前辈的头发让他冷静下来。  
这位狼狈的前辈大概现在非常恐慌。总感觉今天看到了濑见前辈很多以前没见过的样子，很新鲜。  
我慢慢地把前辈放倒在床上，用了正常的体位。  
不过用了正常体位的话，得把腿分得开一点才能顺利做下去，我拉开腿的时候，前辈居然乖乖地任由我动作，一点也没反抗。  
要是我问他为什么不反抗，他可能就会反应过来手忙脚乱想要逃走，所以我觉得还是闭嘴不问的好。  
“濑见前辈，让我看着你的脸吧。”  
我对怎么也不肯把脸从我怀里移开的濑见前辈说道。  
不看着脸要怎么做。濑见前辈也不想看着我的脸吗？  
我不怀好意地动了动腰顶了一下，前辈就发出“啊……！”的可爱的声音，露出似是在抱怨的表情看了我一眼。  
今天有好好地戴上套子。既然已经成为了恋人，应该注意不要让恋人的身体有太多负担。  
只是觉得已经成为恋人的，恐怕只有我而已。  
算了，本来想好好谈一下的，却早早地把前辈拉上床做爱，这是我的不对。  
因为想让清醒的濑见前辈在我面前控制不住地喘出声来，我没法抑制住自己的这个欲望。  
然后，和上次圣诞夜那天不同，今天我只是脱掉他一件衣服，前辈就表现出好像第一次和别人做爱一样的青涩反应。  
“濑见前辈，我要动了。”  
我把身体覆了上去，紧紧地压着他。  
从那天之后，我也调查了很多这方面的知识，当然是为了能够满足濑见前辈。  
因为，前辈啊，虽然你说了喜欢我，但是你的身体完全是一副习惯了和男人做爱的样子不是吗。  
所以我决定了，如果有下一次上床的机会，要把你那些性事里的余裕通通逼出来。  
我摸索着找到了上回前辈告诉我的敏感点，故意不断地磨前列腺的位置，濑见前辈的身体就很好懂地开始颤抖个不停。  
他的腿被我掰成M字形，战战兢兢颤抖着的兴奋起来的模样，光是看着就让我觉得很满足。  
“啊……呃、啊啊嗯、嗯啊……”  
我不断地、来回地用力摩擦他的敏感点。前辈，觉得舒服吗？  
“和别的男人比起来哪个更爽？呐、”  
“我、我不知道……啊、别啊啊啊、呜……！”  
笨蛋你不要这么诚实地回答我啊。居然不知道吗，难道我不是让你最爽的吗。  
濑见前辈，你心里第一位的到底是谁啊。  
我越过前列腺往更深的地方侵入。  
“不要、川西……不、别、啊啊啊啊……”  
我用力地、像要顶到结肠一样地狠狠地撞了进去。  
“呜嗯……！啊、呃啊啊……”  
是这里吗？前辈，你最敏感的地方是这里吗？告诉我吧。全部都告诉我吧。  
我勉强先退出了一点，在濑见前辈为了调整气息而吸气的时候，再次用力地、狠狠地顶了进去。  
“啊……！呜、不要、会坏……会坏掉的……”  
“人类才没那么容易被弄坏呢。”  
我边动着腰，边把身体靠过去，摸了摸前辈的头发。真可爱。眼睛对不上焦点了。  
他就像梦呓一般不停地喊着川西、川西的，可能是呼吸不太顺畅，话音微微有些变调。  
精液飞溅到了腹部，看来是已经射了。明明我还没有射。  
“濑见前辈，太快了吧。就那么爽吗？”  
我说着相当变态的奇怪大叔一样的台词，为了把前辈逼得更加手足无措一般继续抽插着。  
虽然他好像并没有听到我在说什么，精神已经有点恍惚了。  
之前那次，有一件事我们没有做过。可能是因为濑见前辈觉得这件事应该是恋人之间的证明，所以没有和我做。  
……不、不对。那个时候是我拒绝了。或许濑见前辈当时是想要留下回忆的，但是我拒绝了。  
我凑近前辈的脸颊，吻住了那两片微微张开不停喘气的嘴唇。顺势勾住他的舌头亲吻的时候，不知为何他的身体痉挛般地颤抖起来。  
“……唔、”  
感觉内壁吸附地更紧了，一瞬间我感觉瞳孔都放大了，好像整个人被击中要害一般。  
我对自己已经射了的事实感到说不出话来。本来还想继续的，但是不知不觉就……  
“哈、啊、呜呜……不、不要、”  
濑见前辈应该是第二次攀上高潮了，确实看起来是高潮了的样子，身体却颤抖得停不下来的样子。  
啊，又是干性高潮吗。真的是很容易高潮的体质啊，把他的身体调教成这样的到底是谁啊。气死我了。  
话说回来，高潮时间也太长了。濑见前辈紧紧地闭着眼睛，手指绞着床单，一副拼命忍着快感不叫出声来的样子。  
“濑见前辈……？”  
我刚碰到他的身体，他就发出一声悲鸣。  
“等……别、现在、先……先别碰我……”  
身体依然在瑟瑟颤抖。看着他这个样子，我还没有拔出来就又硬了。  
“别……！不行！不行……！”  
大概是察觉到我在他身体里变大了，前辈拼命地摇头，眼泪止不住地掉下来。  
抱歉，你的请求我恐怕不能答应你，虽然现在不拔出来就进行第二回合套子也可能会破掉。关于这个我也跟你道歉。  
我压住濑见前辈还在颤抖的身体继续动了起来。  
“不……不要、啊……会、会弄坏的！啊啊、啊啊啊！”  
濑见前辈的身体剧烈地痉挛起来。颜色变淡的精液随着我的动作一波一波地泄了出来，飞溅在我的腹部。前辈的里面正蠕动着绞紧我的性器，紧紧地箍着，让我想拔出来都难。我咬了一下嘴唇，忍住现在就射的冲动。  
虽然我实在不想给前辈的身体带来太多负担，可是我停不下来。  
濑见前辈，你比你自己能想象的还要恶劣得多。  
以为你在引诱我的时候，你却马上逃走了；以为你想要从我身边逃开，却又告诉我你喜欢我，还一副第一次和别人告白一样的天真的样子。  
我绝对没有办法再抱女孩子了。不如说，我已经没办法再去拥抱除了濑见英太以外的人了。  
“快射了……”  
我把性器深深地埋进去，小幅度抽插着。  
濑见前辈已经只能发出一些没有意义的元音了，无意识地呜咽着。  
我感觉性器的动脉在搏动，射出来的同时濑见前辈几乎是尖叫了一声，随后脱力般地陷进了床褥里。  
热潮过去之后我暂时沉浸在余韵里没有动。前辈好像完全失去了意识。明明还没有做够。  
原本以为只要做一次就能够满足，但是一旦做过了一次，就会感觉从内心深处涌出更多的渴望。想要更多一点，无论是身体，还是别的什么。  
“濑见前辈，醒醒。”  
前辈似乎并没有陷入深度睡眠，叫了两三次名字之后，他慢慢地睁开了眼睛。  
“还能再来一次吗？”  
啊，他的脸好像有点抽搐。对不起，因为我还很年轻嘛。  
“你只是比我小了一岁而已吧。”  
他用沙哑的声音向我抗议。  
总之还是先让濑见前辈休息一下吧，虽然这么说，但是我得先把性器拔出来，才能去厨房拿点水回来。  
拔出来的时候精液也跟着汩汩地流了出来。果然还是把套子弄破了。

只是稍微休息了一下之后，我再次把濑见前辈按在了床上。他叹了口气，应该纯粹只是因为累了。即使是因为累了才叹气的样子，也很色情。上一次做完我几乎马上就睡着了，所以没有见过。这样色气的样子，只有我见过就好了。  
似乎快感过于集中让身体有些难以承受了，濑见前辈的眉心微微皱了起来。我并不是想让他觉得疼痛或是什么，只是想要主张一下我的所有权，向那个第一次开发濑见前辈身体的人主张我的所有权。这个人，已经是我的了。  
“濑见前辈，觉得舒服吗？”  
动作太激烈的话可能对前辈的身体来说有点过分，所以我放缓了腰的动作。“嗯……”前辈拼命地点头，他咬住右手，似乎想要堵住不断溢出唇瓣的喘息。  
“请别咬了。虽然现在已经没有在打排球，不再是二传手了，但是我很喜欢你的手，所以不要咬了。”  
我这么说着，前辈不知道为什么，眼睛里又渐渐聚起了水汽。诶现在要哭吗？哪里有让你哭出来的要素吗？还是说真的到极限了不想做下去了……  
濑见前辈又流泪了，把捂在嘴边的手贴近眼角拼命拭去眼泪。可是即使如此，泪水还是停不下来。今天我真是一直在惹哭濑见前辈。我到底该怎么做啊……？虽然不知道前辈到底为什么要哭，总之我只能先安慰着抚摸他的背脊，不断地重复着“请您别哭了”这句话。

“喜欢你。我喜欢川西，一直对你死缠烂打的真的很抱歉。但是我控制不住，还是喜欢你……”  
说着，前辈仿佛不想让我看见一般，双手捂住了脸。  
你那么喜欢我啊。  
濑见前辈对我今天拉他上床这个行为是怎么看的？作为性伴侣？最后一次？不是的啊，这是恋人之间表达爱意的方式而已。所以对喜欢我这件事，根本不需要道歉。  
“不用对我道歉的。还有、”  
我放轻了动作，温柔地抓住他掩面哭泣的手拉了开来。今天哭了太久了，前辈的眼睛通红通红的，总感觉很可爱。那天是让人没办法忍耐的情色，今天就只剩下可爱了。  
“叫我太一就好了，英太前辈。”  
濑见前辈的脸颊一下子就被染红了，同时下面也紧紧地勒住了我。好危险……差点就大意了。虽然勉强忍住了，但是刚刚真的差点就射了。

我抚摸着昏昏欲睡的英太前辈的头，享受着所谓“枕边私房话”的时光。  
脑袋转进贤者时间的时候，我的念头七兜八转地最终变成了“想和英太前辈一起做些其他的恋人之间会做的事情”。  
只是英太前辈似乎真的是累了，对我的话回答得不多。我问他的时候，他只是嗯嗯啊啊地回我。  
“前辈，你喜欢上我的契机是什么？”  
英太前辈好像要睡着了一样。他的眼睑阖了一半，一脸毫无防备的表情。这个表情，也不太想给别人看见。  
尽管如此，他还是迷迷糊糊地开始回答我的问题。  
“高三的时候。差不多是被白布抢走正选位置的时候、”

我哪里做得不好，比白布差在什么地方，这些我都知道。  
虽然知道，但是这就好像我之前所有的努力都被否定了一样，我也知道我心里非常生气。  
对白布生气吗？对教练、对若利生气？还是对不能顺从那些要求的自己？也许是全部。  
那天，我代替了负责钥匙的狮音，接过钥匙之后，换掉了运动服，就这么穿着衬衫和中裤，重新打开了空无一人的体育馆。  
我把已经收拾好的球又拿了出来。一筐球根本不够，我把所有的球通通搬了出来。  
我不知道我发了多少球。球用完了就走到对面的球场，把地面上滚动的球捡起来再打。  
我机械性地重复着这个动作，对时间的流逝浑然不知。意识到的时候，觉得可能宿舍的门禁时间都过了。  
不过那种事，对于如今的我来说无所谓了。  
手在向大脑传递疼痛的信息，警告着赶快停下来，已经到极限了。  
但是我停不下来，我必须超越那个极限。  
“濑见前辈。”  
呼唤我的声音让我回过神来。现在几点了？一直在打发球的手，注意到的时候，已经肿得通红了。  
中指似乎蹭破皮出血了。练过头了啊我。  
“濑见前辈，你没事吧？”  
这个声音，是后辈的声音。川西站在门口，平时总是一副面无表情的样子，唯独这个时候一脸担心地看着我。  
“川西，现在几点了？”  
“已经十点多了。因为找不到前辈，三年级的前辈们闹得不可开交。我听见他们吵闹的内容，所以来找你。”  
手好痛。原来已经十点多了啊，我完全没注意到。闹得不可开交吗……事情好像闹得有点大，怎么办。我该怎么办。  
“濑见前辈，你还好吗？”  
川西直接穿着鞋进了体育馆，按住了我的肩。让后辈担心了……要是刚才说了“没关系”就好了。但是嘴唇颤抖着，我说不出话来，因为我根本不是“没关系”的状态。  
后悔。懊恼。不甘。  
我知道这是名校的宿命，可我还是不甘心。我也能做到给若利托球这种事。若利和狮音、天童，还有隼人，想和关系很好的友人们一起打球，我也坚信我可以做得到。可是为什么只有我……似乎只有我，在大家眼里实力低人一等。  
“濑见前辈。”我又被喊了名字。  
川西似乎是为了不让我离得太远，双手紧紧地按在我肩上，用认真的眼神看着我。  
“濑见前辈的实力并没有低人一等。没有成为正选，也不是因为实力不被人认可。前辈送出来的托球，我觉得打起来很称手，我很喜欢和前辈一起在球场上打球的感觉。如果……如果前辈觉得难受的话，想哭就哭吧。我个子还挺大的，藏在我这里哭的话别人不会看见的。”  
还没有人来这里找前辈，大家都只是在宿舍里找而已。  
说着，他就伸开双臂抱住了我。明明是比我小一岁的后辈，臂弯却这么让人安心。  
我卸了力气，就像他说的那样，他个子比我大，即使我真的流了眼泪，也不会有任何人看见。  
“请濑见前辈相信我，也相信自己。您真的很厉害。”  
听到他这么说，积蓄已久的泪水终于夺眶而出。我不知道他是不是察觉到了我的失态，他只是默默地、温柔地抚摸我的头发而已。

“那个时候，我觉得我被你从泥沼里拉起来了。然后，我就察觉到，我好像喜欢上你了。”  
说起来，确实有这么回事。  
那天晚饭和洗澡的时候都没有看到濑见前辈，随后牛岛前辈开口问了一句“濑见去哪了”，这一句话引起了大家的骚动。当时我只是偶然在场，不过还是和三年级的主力队员们一起出发去找人了。  
因为下午，濑见前辈一直看起来很没精神。  
我觉得，果然是落选首发队员这件事让他受了打击。去体育馆找他，也只是我的直觉而已。

“但是大家都知道你是个直的，女朋友也从来没断过。我本来已经放弃了，已经说服自己放弃了。但是每年一次的OB会，见到你的时候，喜欢这种感情就会不受我控制地在我心里复苏。……很恶心吧。”  
濑见前辈笑得有几分自嘲的意味。  
“我本来就是后辈，交换联络方式也很正常啊，不做这种事、正面接近我的话，我可能也会回应前辈的感情的。但是现在，我完全变成你网里的猎物了。”  
虽然试着说了，不过对我这种公开自己是个直男的人，可能正面来还是有点难度。  
对我这句话，濑见前辈露出了难以启齿的表情。  
说着说着，原本有几分睡意的前辈似乎完全清醒了。  
“……你应该不知道这件事，我在一年级的时候被前辈跟踪了。本来我只是出于闹着玩的心态演了白雪公主，但是没想到，有个前辈却喜欢上了扮演白雪公主的我。”  
对不起，我这件事知道得可太多了。而且我还对着那张白雪公主的照片撸出来了。那个被前辈骚扰的故事我也听天童前辈说了。  
但是我什么也没说，就这么默默地装作不知道的样子继续倾听着。  
“我那个时候非常害怕。虽然我也没有被袭击，但是每天早上打开门都能看到他悄无声息地在门口等我，对我说‘早，一起走吧’，然后不由分说地拉住我的手。洗澡也好，吃饭也好，他似乎是掐着点一样，每次都和我在相同的时间做相同的事。洗澡的时候表面说帮我搓背，实际上摸得我毛骨悚然。哪怕是在部活练习中，他也一直找借口在我身边，说着鼓励的话拥抱我的时候，我能感觉到他勃起的性器在顶着我。那个前辈，看起来很开朗也很受欢迎，所以我根本找不到人商量我的烦恼。即使找人商量，也只是被那个人说了‘濑见你有点神经质了吧’这种话。体育部活就是个社会的缩影啊，我也不是那种会强烈表达自己主张的人，那个时候完全是神经衰弱的状态。”  
怎么感觉比想象中的还要恐怖啊。那确实是很想删掉那张照片了。  
再撸一次我就删掉。  
天童前辈和白布手机里的照片，下次见到的时候也去删掉好了。大平前辈手机里那张我会努力一下的。  
“所以如果我直接跟你表白的话，不就变成和那个骚扰我的前辈一样的人了吗。我觉得你也是不太会强硬地拒绝前辈的人，所以我不能对你说。可是、”  
可是？  
“可是到最后，我还是和天童商量了做出了一样的事情。和那个前辈一样的事。比那个前辈做出来的甚至还要过分。和后辈上本垒做到最后，这种事连那个前辈都没有做。天童和菅原都劝我，说如果我真的这么做了一定会后悔的。我那个时候说，只要能和川西做一次我绝对不会后悔的……可是如今，我真的心里只剩下后悔了。”  
濑见前辈再一次对我说了对不起。  
我真是太差劲了……他低声喃喃着，声音里显而易见的充满了后悔。  
“英太前辈，我当时确实是有点随波逐流了，但是和你做爱确实是出于我的本意。说想做的也是我，一开始明明说了脱了衣服可能会萎这种话。英太前辈一次也没有强迫过我做出什么选择啊。所以，你和那个前辈是完全不一样的。而且比起那个，”  
我搭在他腰上的手稍稍用力，把前辈拉近了一点。我不是想要追溯那么久远的事情。  
“和我上床这件事本身，你觉得后悔吗？”  
总觉得对自己床上技术没有自信什么的，这还是第一次。  
把英太前辈逼进这条思维死胡同里的人究竟是谁啊。我对这个没有见过的人嫉妒得心里发慌。  
“怎么可能会后悔……”  
前辈脸又红了，大概是因为害羞。真可爱啊。  
明明在床上的时候看起来那么淫乱，不禁让我怀疑真的是同一个人吗。  
“那，我不会生气、也不会嫉妒的，之前教你做爱的人到底是谁，告诉我吧。”  
不过不会嫉妒什么的是说谎的就是了。刚刚也是，边把话说出口，边在心里燃起了熊熊的嫉妒的火焰，几乎快要到喷火的程度。  
英太前辈微微皱了皱眉头，一脸不知道我在说什么的困惑的表情。  
“告诉你什么呢，和男性做爱我是第一次啊。和你以外的人没有做过。”  
不是，这种谎不说也没关系的。  
我圣诞夜以后调查了很多这方面的资料的，果然要达到干性高潮并不是那么容易的事情。这可不是第一次做爱就能随随便便做得到的。  
“不是的，那个是因为……”  
英太前辈似乎是说不出口，嘴唇张张合合也憋不出几个字，脸也渐渐变得通红。  
怎么了？有那么难说出口吗？  
“……那个是，从天童那里听说——”  
“诶，居然是天童前辈吗！？那个人对这种事这么擅长的啊！”  
“不是！不是天童！所以我都说了，真的和你做是第一次、”  
连耳朵都红了。虽然不是天童前辈，但是天童前辈的名字在这里出现了，也就意味着是天童前辈认识的人咯？难道说是当时三年级的前辈中的谁吗？大平前辈？山形前辈？还是说、还是说难道是牛岛前、  
“我都说了！真的！真的和你是第一次！”  
仿佛是知道了我在怀疑牛岛前辈一样，英太前辈的声音变得越发慌张了起来。  
“不不，那种事我没办法相信啊。我还算是个乐天派，但是让你干性高潮那么多回的技术，我自认是没有的。我真的不会生气的，我想听实话。是牛岛前辈吗？”  
英太前辈脸红得像要滴血一样，嗫嚅着说道。  
“那个，所以说、是我自己来的……”  
自己来的？自己来的是什么意思……诶、自己来的！？  
前辈的脸已经和喷发的火山没什么区别了。  
“因为、就算你叫了服务之后能顺利做下去，万一我看起来很痛的话，你会退缩的吧……”  
他的声音越说越小，最后几乎到了听不清的程度。  
是觉得过于羞耻了吗，前辈的眼睛又湿润了。不是出于我本意的羞耻play。  
我感觉好像下面又在蠢蠢欲动了。  
可爱。想看他露出更加害羞难当的样子。

英太前辈，要不我们再做一回吧。


End file.
